Jun-A266
|mass= |hair= |eyes=Blue |voiced=Sunil Malhotra''Halo: Reach - Other: Credits'' |affiliation=UNSC *UNSC Navy **Special Warfare Group Three *SPARTAN-IV program |rank=Warrant Officer |specialty=Sniper |battles=Fall of Reach |class=Alpha Company |squad=Noble Team }} Jun-A266 (pronounced "June") is a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought as a part of Noble Team during the Fall of Reach in 2552. Jun was also one of the two founders of the SPARTAN-IV Program. Biography Jun was born in the year 2524 in Tyumen, New Harmony. He was conscripted as a part of Alpha Company. Reach Jun served with Noble Team as Noble Three during the Fall of Reach in 2552. Jun was Noble Team's marksman[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer: February Edition] and recon specialist, pointing out targets for the rest of Noble to hit and providing overwatch from a Falcon. On Reach, Jun was last seen boarding a Pelican to escort Dr. Halsey away from Sword Base to CASTLE Base under orders from Carter-A259. When Team Alpha made their way to CASTLE base the next day to regroup with Team Delta, Jun was nowhere to be found. SPARTAN-IV Project In January of 2553, Jun hand-picked Sarah Palmer, who was an ODST at the time, to become one of the first candidates for the SPARTAN-IV program. Jun and Musa-096 began to train Palmer and the other new Spartans they recruited. While Jun and Lasky were giving the new Spartans a tour of , an Insurrectionist team led by Ilsa Zane took Infinity s captain and bridge crew captive. In order to retake the ship, Palmer convinced Jun to allow her and the other SPARTAN-IV recruits to receive their armor despite that they hadn't yet been cleared. While Palmer and Davis climbed Infinity s outer hull to the Bridge, Jun, Lasky, and the other Spartans were engaged by a strike team of Insurrectionists. They held off the strike team long enough to seal the hallway doors, neutralizing the threat. When they finally arrived at the bridge, they found that Palmer and Davis had already neutralized Zane and secured the bridge. Personality Jun is regarded as "rock solid under pressure" and a thoughtful and taciturn soldier. He is also noted as being "chatty," sometimes to the degree his chattiness is considered being against noise discipline protocols. He has shown symptoms of post-traumatic stress in the past. In a psychiatric evaluation on 15/12/2549, he was noted as having "an unhealthy emotional detachment in regards to the consequences of his actions." Colonel Urban Holland, who later evaluated the members of Noble Team, disagreed with this assertion, commenting that Jun is a rationalist and a SPARTAN. Equipment Jun wears a Scout helmet with an HU/RS upgrade and a Tactical/Patrol chest piece. He uses the Sniper shoulders with his combat knife on his right shoulder and spare sniper rifle rounds are on his left shoulder. He has a Tactical UGPS on his left forearm. His leg attachments consist of a Softcase on his left thigh and FJ/PARA knee guards. His weapons of choice are the Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel and the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. Trivia *Jun is the first SPARTAN to be shown with his helmet off in Halo: Reach gameplay. *Jun's voice can be used in Halo: Reach s firefight for 10,000 credits. *Jun and Catherine-B320 both share the same homeworld. This is probably why they both have Slavic accents. *Jun has a tattoo of a hand grasping three arrows next to his left ear. The emblem could be the Bungie Coat of Arms. *Jun's helmet is available as an avatar award and is obtained by killing 100 enemies in a row without dying in either campaign or firefight. *Jun is the last surviving member of Noble Team and one of the last in Alpha Company. *Early concept art of Jun shows him wearing an early concept of the GUNGNIR helmet. *Jun and Carter are the only two Spartans on Noble Team to never use their combat knives during cutscenes. *Jun's shoulder with the combat knife and backpack cannot be bought for player use in Halo: Reach. *Jun and Jorge-052 both have reddish visors on their helmets. *Jun's possible namesake, Arjuna, is the greatest marksman in Hindu mythology. Arjuna is often referred to as Vishnu, which means the unbeatable. *Jun's name is similar to the pinyin spelling for the Chinese word jǖn, which means "soldier." *Jun is the only SPARTAN on Noble team to have their face shown who does not possess any facial scars. This is likely because he is a sniper. Gallery Concept Art File:350px-ReachConcept_-_Jun.png|Early concept of Jun. File:Concept Jun-A266.png|Concept art of Jun-A266. File:ReachConcept_JunHelmet.jpg|Concept art of Jun's (Scout) helmet. JunConcept Art.jpg|More Jun Concept Art ''Halo: Reach'' File:Jun.png|Jun-A266 in his MJOLNIR Mark V armor. File:REACHglassing.PNG|Jun and Noble six overlooking a Covenant encampment. File:HRJun - Firefight.png|The Firefight profile image of Jun. Jun_sniping.png|Jun sniping from a UH-144 Falcon. reach_10516025_Full.jpg|Jun on a Falcon. jun_right3.jpg|Another view of Jun. Jun.jpg|Jun in "The Package." Jun grabbing sniper.png|Jun grabbing his sniper rifle and about to board a falcon. Jun.gif ''Halo: Initiation'' Jun-A266.png|Jun in a suit. Jun and Spartans in a firefight.png|Jun and SPARTAN-IVs in a firefight. Other Halo-Jun-AC-1.jpg|Jun action figure Jun-avatar-body.png|Jun Avatar body Jun Figure.jpg|Another view of the Jun Figure. JunBungie2010.png|Jun in Bungie's 2010 Christmas Card. asdasdasdasdasdas.jpg|Another action figure of Jun. HALOREACH_JUN_PLAYARTS.jpg|Another picture of Jun action figure Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Initiation'' *''Halo: New Blood'' *''Halo: Fractures'' **''Lessons Learned'' Notes Sources es:Jun-266 de:Scharfschützen SPARTAN ru:Джун-А266 Category:Halo: Reach Characters Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:UNSC Army Personnel